Fun
by SomeBrother
Summary: The Titans enjoy a day off together. Well, not all of them are together. But one Titan sets out to fix that...  Takes place after previous story "Memories". /s/7756908/1/ Please R&R


I do not own Teen Titans

"Fun"

by

SomeBrother

The sun shone down on Titans Tower through the clear blue sky. The Tower's roof had an array of barbeque equipment pulled out, a variety of sports gear were on display, and a giant screen had been extended on the roof connected to the gamestation which was now outside. Wet swimming towels were lining the the chairs by the basketball court where all the Titans, dressed in swimwear, were playing basketball. All of them, that is, say for Raven. Dressed in her usual outfit, she was in a far corner of the roof, reading her book in the background as the others played, dressed in her usual outfit.

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy called out. Raven ignored the cry from her friend, burying herself more in her book. Beast Boy tapped his foot then went behind her. "Raaavveeenn.", he cooed. She continued to ignore him, but couldn't help the black lines appearing on her forehead in annoyance. Beast Boy then came to Raven's right hand side. "RAVEN!" he belted in her right ear as loud as his vocal chords could muster. Raven threw the book down and turned her angry, but not red, eyes towards her annoying partner. "WHAT?", she shouted back. Beast Boy smiled innocently at her with his eyes closed. "Wanna come play with us?" Her eyelids closed until you could only see a thin white line from her eyeballs, her brow furrowed in deep annoyance. "For the thousandth time..." her eyes then became as wide as possible as her face exploded, "NO!" She shrunk back to her previous sitting position, book in hand, burying herself deep inside it. "Aw, come on. Why not?" "I _don't_ _want_ to." "But why? We want you to join us." "That's why I'm reading on the roof." "I mean _play_ with us, not _read_ while we play." "Too bad." Beast Boy crossed his arms. A basketball hit Beast Boy on the back of his head. "BB! Get over here man! I can't stop Robin and Star by myself!" Cyborg cried out. Beast Boy picked up the basketball, looked down at it, then up at Raven. Her eyes turned to glare at him. "So, all you wanna do is sit there and read that book?" "Yes." her eyes returned to her book. She heard the basketball get tossed back to Cyborg. "Sorry, Cy, you are on your own!" "What? Ah naw!" Cyborg cried as Starfire intercepted the ball, passed it to Robin who went in for Michael Jordan style slam dunk. "In your face, Cyborg, 15-0." A bead of sweat dropped from Cyborg's face. Raven watched this then looked directly at Beast Boy. "You're not going to go play?" "Nope. If you're going to sit there and read, then I'm going to join you." Raven's right eyebrow shot up. "What?" "Yup. I'd rather be bored to tears reading your book with you then having fun playing basketball with everyone else while you're here by yourself." Raven's face deadpanned. "Gee...thanks." Beast Boy smiled as he sat next to Raven and peered over her shoulder, reading her book as she also turned to do so. "So...what's it about?" A vein stuck out in her forehead. "Death." Beast Boy's face became filled with dread. "Oh...cree..." Before he could finish, Raven glared at him. "Uh, I mean, uh, cool?" he corrected. She turned back to her book and turned to the next page as Beast Boy continued to peer over her shoulder. After reading a few lines, Beast Boy's eyes became as large as the basketball he had held earlier. "Gross! Dude, did he just totally..." Raven slammed her book shut as another vein popped out in her forehead. She breathed in and out, calming herself down before she addressed him. "Beast Boy..." "Yeah?" "Be QUIET!" she yelled as she dwarfed him and he shrunk to the size of a midget, cowering in fear. "O...k.", he mumbled. They sat together and read as Robin and Starfire proceeded to completely embarrass and humiliate Cyborg on the court.

The final score was 312-1. "Yeah!" Robin crowed as he slapped Starfire's hand. "Victory is ours, Robin!" Starfire shouted. She turned towards Cyborg, extending her hand to him. "Congratulations, Cyborg on a well played game." Cyborg, sitting on the court, looks at her hand. "Yeah, whatever. I would have won if...", he turned then shouted in Beast Boy's direction, "my PARTNER HADN'T ABANDONED ME!" Raven glanced up at Cyborg, then at Beast Boy noticing he hadn't heard a word Cyborg had said, but staring intently at her book while scratching his head. She nudged Beast Boy then pointed in Cyborg's direction. He looked up at Cyborg. "Oh yeah, way to go Cy! I knew you could do it without me!" Cyborg slowly fell on his side as Robin and Starfire looked on, eyes wide open. Raven glanced down at Beast Boy again. "You've actually been reading?" Wearing a big smile, he nodded his head yes. "Do you understand anything that you've read?" Now wearing a frown, he shook his head no. Sweat dropped from her forehead as she sighed. She closed her book then stood up. "Well, what game are we going to play?" His eyes brightened up. "We?" She smiled down at him. "Yes, we." Beast Boy stood up pumping his fist in the air. "Alright! Wo! Wo! Wo! Raven's going to play! Raven's going to play!" He chanted. The others stared in shock upon hearing this announcement. Raven quickly put her right hand on Beast Boy's head, stopping him and calming him down. "_What game_?" she asked again. "Oh, um, well next up..." Beast Boy twirled around and shouted, "VOLLEYBALL! To be played with the new and improved volleyball version of the amazing _stankball_." he said as he held up the smelly volleyball. Raven cringed, then set her book down. "Okay, let's go." "Yay!" Beast Boy shouted as he grabbed her hand and took her all the way to the court. "Yay, friend Raven is joining us in the playing of the volleyball." Starfire exclaimed. Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Glad you finally joined us." Raven smiled a little. "Alright, so let's pick teams." Beast Boy said. "Oh no!" Cyborg said, waving his hands in the air, "Ain't no way I'm playing on the same team as you, not after you bailed on me, man." Raven glanced at Beast Boy. "How about, me and Beast Boy versus the rest of you?" The other four stared at her. "Whoa, really?" Beast Boy asked. She grabbed the ball with her dark energy and levitated it in front of them. She then glared at the other three, readying to begin the match as Beast Boy smiled. He then noticed Raven smiling right back at him.


End file.
